The Perfect Sub
by CJFAA
Summary: What happens when Christian falls for his sub. Three chapter story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't how, but it simply slipped my mind." The hell it did.

"Did it," I growl.

"No one is perfect sir," she says in a disparaging tone. She is doing this shit on purpose. No one forgets about not coming into my room.

"Playroom, now." I bark making every attempt to look incensed. I catch the victorious smile as she turns and leaves, worse she leaves my bedroom door open.

I find myself shaking with anticipation as I make my way to the playroom. In nine months I have never had cause or reason to punish her. I open the door and storm in. "Pick your tool for your punishment." I offer as she clearly has one in mind. She doesn't do anything without careful consideration and planning. She walks over to me with a paddle and sneaks a look at me. "You are just piling it on," I say with a growl. "Whipping bench," I say as I grab a few things I need to make this a memorable night.

"Safewords," I ask as I strap her to the bench.

"Yellow and red, sir." I hear the anticipation in her voice. She's told me she has a high pain tolerance but I've never had a reason to test her limits.

"Yellow and red," I repeat.

"Yes, sir." Before she can take a breath I bring the paddle down hard on the left ass cheek. I watch her and listen closely to how she reacts. She squirms on the bench and I catch the moment she unleashes enough juice to coat her labia. Could she be any more beautiful? I pull my cock out of my jeans and ram it home with all I'm worth. This wasn't in the plans just yet, but after what I just witnessed there is no going back. I fuck her hard and fast bringing the paddle down on her right ass cheeks. I feel her walls grip me and I know she's close to cuming. I drop the paddle and massage her ass still fucking her; she lets out a small whimper and shudders with pleasure as she cums around my dick coating it in her juices. She is wet, soaking wet, it's dripping down her legs.

"Did I give you permission to cum," I ask in near whisper.

"No sir." She moans. She doesn't give a fuck that she just came without permission.

"Let me make something clear… cum without my permission again and you will not be able to sit for a week. That I hazard will make life at work and in court very difficult." I use my Dom voice for the first time tonight. With her, it's not all that necessary, but today this is. This is what she wants and I'm giving it to her. She is topping from the bottom but right now I do not care.

"Yes, Sir." Her voice shakes with anticipation.

"Good," I growl picking up the paddle. I lube up the vibrating butt plug and pour a generous amount on my finger and insert it into her anus. She lets out a low moan but I heard it. I push the plug in and turn it on to the lowest setting. She squirms and I bring the paddle down on her ass. "Stay still." I bark. I massage her pink ass and fuck me, what a sight. I bring down the paddle again on her other ass cheek and how she's staying still is beyond me. Despite telling her she can't cum, I'm going to be making every effort to make her cum. I turn up the plug to the next setting and push my dick back into her pussy. Fuck me it is tight, wet and hot in there. I drop the paddle and use my palm to spank her while stroking in and out of her.

Her back is covered in a light sheen of sweat, her fists are clenched to the point her knuckles are white. I bring my finger round and pinch her clit. Her back tenses and I see a small bead of sweat make it's way down her back. I turn up the plug to the highest setting, grip her hips and piston my cock into her over and over again. I grit my teeth to stop myself from cuming. I let out a growl every time I push back in. She is so wet the hair around my genitals is soaked in her juices. This is the longest I've gone without cuming and I have no intention of letting up anytime soon. I pull out and give myself a minute. I hear the breath of relief she releases like I'm giving her a break. She mewls when I push a vibrator in and turn it to the medium setting. I stand back watching intently, I'm punishing myself as much as her. My balls are full to the point of bursting, my penis is engorged and beyond painful and yet I'm not ready to cum.

I pull the vibrator out and push myself back in and pay attention to the clock on the wall as a distraction. For the next ten minutes, I fuck her relentless and I know I can no longer hold on. "Cum for me." Before the words have completely left my mouth. Her body quakes under me. Her back is arched, as much as she can in this position. After a while, she releases the breath she was holding as she detonated under me. She is still shaking as I empty myself into her. I pull out and stumble backwards watching as my cock still ejaculate sperm after sperm.

Her body is completely limp on the bench as I untie her; I carry her to her room and lay her on her side before grabbing some arnica cream for the backside. I rub it gently on her backside and collapse in the chair in her room. I smile to myself, as I know I will never have to worry about losing her soon. My mind drifts back to the night we first met properly. I knew of her but never had the chance to meet her.

 **11 MONTHS EARLIER**

"Elena." I kiss her cheek.

"Elena." I hear someone behind me call and I am pissed and ready to rip whomever it is a new asshole. Except my mouth snaps shut when I see whom it is.

"Miss. Steele." I damn near purr.

"Mr. Grey." She does and eyes me up like a piece steak. "Elena, you have been avoiding my phone calls," she says in a not so happy tone. Elena looks worried why I don't know.

"Mr. Grey," She says pulling a folder out of her bag. "I know you have a sub at the moment… but when you are free please take a look at my profile." She says giving Elena a dirty look. I turn my glare on Elena.

"Miss. Steele, I have been free for six months and I have to say I'm surprised you are since Elena told me this morning you were still in a contract with Grant Abbott. I say still glaring at Elena who refuses to meet my eyes.

"I have been free for eight months and in that time I've asked Mrs. Lincoln more times than I care to count to give you my file and she always told me you had a sub.

"Elena," I growl. I quickly realize we are standing in the doorway to the private room of the Mile High Club. I move us inside and turn to Elena. "Care to explain?" I ask bristling with anger.

"You two are not suitable for each other I was just saving us the waste of time. I take out my phone and get out a generic copy of my contract.

"Miss. Steele could you type in your email address and sent a copy of my contract to yourself." She does very quickly. "Please have a seat." I say pulling out a chair for her. "Elena, sit down," I growl taking a seat opposite Miss. Steele. For a year, I have wanted a contract with her and every time Elena found excuses. Only to find she wanted me too, I always knew we'd be perfect for each other. She ended her last three contracts because her Doms fell in love with her. The very reason I have ended most of my contracts. My last sub, Susannah was the same after six months of being my sub. I first heard about her from Elena when she joked that Ana was my female equivalent as she ended contracts for the same reasons I did. She was just my type and yet Elena found excuses, well today no more.

From the corner of my eye I see Elena sinking into her chair as Ana and I go through each other's contracts. Fuck she is perfect for me; all of my rules will not apply to her as she takes very good care of herself. She exercises five days a week and is very health conscious when it comes to food. She doesn't need a car or money or clothes from me. At 25 she is a top litigator at Grey and Associates, yes I know she works for my father but fuck it the woman has got my cock hard and we have yet to touch. "Please explain this to me." I turn looking at Elena. "You have a copy of this, that much I know." I slam Miss. Steele's contract on the table.

"The 15 didn't bother me I knew after a while they will fall for you and will be gone. I thought after time, you'd be sick and tired of that and come back to me." I grimace at that and I see her deflate a little bit more.

"I made it clear it was never going to happen," I say softly. "I value you as a friend, that was all. It was never going to change." I add. "What has Miss. Steele got to do with this?"

"She is perfect for you and falling for you was never going to happen. You two could do this for years. Years where no medical treatment could reverse my age." She looks at Miss. Steele with contempt and jealousy.

"Miss. Steele, will you like to talk about this in a proper setting." I stand to help her out of her chair. I have nothing to say to Elena at the moment. "I will call you when I'm ready to talk."

When I did finally call her it was to end our personal and business relationship. Ana wanted full disclosure before we signed anything, meaning I had to tell her about my history with Elena. She got the gist of it at the Mile High Club, but at the penthouse, she wanted to hear everything and I told her. She tore into me and then opened my eyes to Elena's manipulation of me over the years. As a lawyer she has a way with words and used them to show me Elena's real intention, it wasn't hard to do as I had just witnessed Elena's lies and manipulation to keep me.

She, at first, tried to use her relationship with my mother to change my mind. Ana tried to get me to come clean with my parents but I couldn't no matter how hard she tried. It made Elena bolder in her attempts to get me back. Eventually, we came up with a plan that did the trick, I told my parents she was stealing from me. I had my finance department manipulate her financial papers and showed it to my parents and that did it. My mom called her a lie and a thief in front her customers and her business over the next few months took a big hit. I felt bad, Ana, on the other hand, didn't blink.

I open my eyes to find myself still in the chair I was in last night. I can't believe I feel asleep in the chair, my back on the other hand can. "Good morning Mr. Grey." Ana greets with a smile. She lays on her back and stretches out only to wince.

"Feeling sore," I ask with barely disguised elation.

"Deliciously so. I should break your rules more often." She says sitting up with a serene smile. "I am going to run a bath before I make breakfast… if that is okay with you." She says with her head bowed.

"That is fine, you need to soak your muscles. I have plans for your body this afternoon."

"Thank you, sir," she says with a moan. It's a wonder how she quickly goes in and out of sub-mode. I have to admit I have done away with more of my strict rules outside the playroom and given her more freedom to me. She is a joy to talk to and we when we start to argue about business… boy, can she give me a run for my money. As a corporate lawyer, she knows business as much as I do when it comes to mergers and acquisitions. Her speciality though is corporate lawsuits. With it being a Sunday I am going to have her in the playroom for most of today. We will break for lunch and go right back in.

* * *

A month later she was out of my life. I wanted a relationship, not so much a hearts and flowers type thing. I wanted us to spend our weekdays together, I wanted us to go out in public, attend functions together. I wanted the world to know she was mine. We will still have the playroom whenever we wanted, but she wanted none of that and left. It took months for me to admit to Flynn and myself; I had fallen for her, me Christian Grey had fallen for a sub. I had parted ways with eleven subs for the same infraction and here I was mourning the loss of her for the same infraction.

I find myself attending another social engagement, this one for my father's law firm. I am here solely because she might be. I haven't seen her almost four months and it was killing me, she's refused all attempts to talk. I miss her wit, I miss her smile, I miss our talks, I miss her giggle, I miss her cooking, I miss the way she chewed the end of her pen when she worked, I miss her. "Bourbon, neat," I order looking around the room for her. When I turn to pick up my drink, there she is standing next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I knock back my drink and take her hand pulling her out of the hall. I do not listen or care to hear her lame excuses or reasons why I should let her go. For months, she has ignored my every attempt to talk to her. Well, today she's going to listen, whether she wants to or not. I find a small room far from the main hall and shut us in. "Christian, what are you doing?" She stutters.

"What does it look like I'm doing." I snarl. "For months, you have ignored me like I am some nuisance in your life. Not the man you spent every weekend with for almost a year." I growl stalking closer to her as she backs away.

"I just don't want what you want," she says with fear in her voice. Good, I want her afraid of me.

"What do I want?" I ask my eyes boring into her till she looks away her head bowed. "Answer me."

"You want a relationship, you want hearts and flowers," she shouts.

"What is so wrong with that?" I shout. "We will still have the playroom at weekends. Hell, even during the week when you have a hellish day at work you can come home…"

"It's just not for me," she stutters.

"Do you have a new Dom," I ask in a whisper when it hits me. She may have moved on.

"I tried, but on sight, my body didn't react…" Fuck, she still wants me.

"Do you want me, Miss. Steele?" I ask in my Dom's voice. A voice I rarely used. After months together I did away with it, it was not necessary but now I find that may be adding to my problem right now. Over time, I didn't behave like the Dom she first met. If I stand any chance of getting her back I need her to believe I can still be that Dom in the playroom.

"Yes, sir." It's a whisper but I heard. "You have suffered as much as I have. Why in god's name are still being so stubborn." I back her into the corner of the room.

"I'm more than willing to come back if the previous…"

"NO." I bellow. "The previous arrangement is still null and void." I say with confidence I do not feel.

"You are my sub... in the playroom anyway. I want you with me twenty-four seven and I want the world to know you are mine." I bear down on her. "Look at me." Her head snaps up, her eyes meeting mine. "You will be mine. I will make you want me." I snarl before turning on my heels and storming out of the room.

Knowing she still wants me has given me the confidence to go after her. I am Christian Grey I always get what I want.

I get to the table and I find Ana is sat next to me. I chuckle to myself, this could not be more perfect. I feel her presence and the temptation to turn and look at her is strong but I don't. "Ana, I'm glad you could make it. Have you met my son Christian?" Dad introduces.

"Miss. Steele." My voice is a little cold.

"Mr. Grey," she responds just as cold.

"Okay." I hear dad murmur before walking to his seat to join my mother. I focus on the speaker telling everyone what this evening is about, but I pay more attention to the lady sat next to me. I want her back desperately and she is being stubborn. I'm not her previous Doms, I will not give her up knowing she still wants me. My hand brushes against her arm and she shudders. "How wet are you?" I tease.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she tries, but the tremor in her voice is a dead giveaway.

"I have intimate knowledge of your body Miss. Steele, you can't fool me." I growl in her ear. Should I find out for myself." I threaten. I don't give her chance to object I grip her thighs slowing pulling her dress upwards to give me better access to her.

"Christian please don't…" Her protestation ceases when my finger brushes against her clit.

"You can stop me if me if you wish. All you have to do is say one word and I will stop." I push her panties aside and finger massages and pinches her clit. "Don't cum, you do not get to cum," I growl as I push my finger into her. I have two fingers playing with her g spot and my palm massaging her clit. She is gripping the table for dear life, trying her best to look as nonplussed as possible. I feel her grip my fingers and I pull out. "This is what I do to you, nobody else. You can go to the bathroom and finish yourself off." I taunt. She throws me a dirty look, she wants to slap me at the moment but can't. We are just getting started. I will drag her to that room and fuck her senseless before the night is over. "You will be on your knees sucking me off before you go home." I am in my element. This is me, she wants a Dom she's getting one.

Deep down I hope this works; I pray this works the fact that she didn't safeword as I fingered her is a good sign. After tonight I will either have completely lost her, as she will be firm in her decision or she will come back to me. I have begged and pleaded and it didn't work, I am now using what I know. What I do best, being a Dominant. For the rest of the evening, I ignore her and focus on the other people around the table. A colleague of hers is finally happy I'm paying attention to others at the table and makes it clear. "Nice to see you pry yourself away from Ana." She purrs much to my irritation.

"Well I have known her for over a year and we haven't seen each other in a while," I say with a forced smile.

"So you two are not dating?" she asks drawing attention to her cleavage.

"No." I bristle with annoyance as I see Ana smirking from the corner of my eye. I'm even more pissed to hear her talking to the guy sat next to her. "This is my favo…"

"Ana, come lets dance, I know this is your favorite song." I drag her to the dance floor interrupting her attempt to get the pimple-faced geek to dance with her instead.

"What happened to Dr. Brampton, I sure she will be more than happy to dance with you." She teases. I ignore her and twirl her around the floor.

"What is so wrong with this? We could do this and not have to worry about the likes of Brampton and the geek flirting with us. I would like to say yes I'm with you. I know you want the same thing. I've already told you the playroom will still be a factor in our lives. I'm not prepared to give it up either." I try again as she stubbornly ignores me.

"Thanks for the dance… Christian, but I think it's time I called it a night." She tries to get away from me.

"I will walk you out." I grit through my teeth. I pull my tie off and grip her arm.

"Christian this is not the way out." She protests knowing full well where I'm taking her. We get to the room and I shut and lock the door behind us. I move away from the door giving her the opportunity to leave if she wants to. "Strip," I growl. She doesn't move an inch. "You know what to do and say if you don't want to be here." All she has to do is say red or walk out. I pull a chair towards me and sit down watching her. Slowly she puts her clutch on the table and unzips her dress at the side and it pools at her feet. She steps out of it, head bowed waiting for the next instruction. "On all fours and crawl towards me." Without hesitation, she does as told. I undo my belt and button and unzip my trousers pulling my cock out. I watch as she licks her lips in anticipation, I wish I had the willpower to deny her. "Suck," I growl. I just have to remind her of what we had in the playroom, what she fears will be denied her if we involve romance. I throw my head back as her wet heat engulfs my cock. She is sucking my cock as though her life depends on it. Her tongue lapping up the pre-cum, she sucks on the head with gusto. I find myself holding her head in place as I relentlessly thrust myself into her mouth. Her rubbing her thighs for relief is all I need to thrust till I empty myself into her mouth with a grunt.

I have both hands above her head in one of mine as I slam into her with sheer ferocity. She is moaning loudly, I have missed every inch of her body. I press her into the wall, my cock furiously thrusting in and out of her. Her head thrown back as she absorbs every ounce of pleasure my cock bestows on her. "Cum for me Ana." I groan.

"Oh god… fuck…fuck." She cries as she cums. I let go of her and she stands trying to control her breathing. I give a minute before I bend her over the table and take her for the next half an hour.

"If you decide you want what I want the codes to the garage and penthouse is the same." I get dressed and wait for her outside the door. She comes out a few minutes later and we silently walk out to our respective cars. Whether this worked or not remains to be seen. I love her but I can also be the dominant she needs.


	3. Chapter 3

This last week I feel worse than I did the last four months. I had hope during those months; I hoped if I got the chance to talk to her I might still stand the chance of getting her back. I have, and a week later I have heard nothing. I pleaded my case, I played the dominant and here I am spending another weekend alone. I couldn't face going to my parents today. I am not fit for company. She was the one that encouraged me to go to my parents. Every other weekend she'd come early on a Friday and leave a little early on a Sunday just so I would go to Bellevue for lunch with my family. The more time I spent with them the more I hated Elena Lincoln. I am a different man from the one she first met, she opened my eyes to love and I fell in love with her. I was desperate for her touch and worked with Flynn to be able to open myself to touch. My mother cried the first time I gave her a hug. My father looked choked up as I gave him a hug goodbye, Elliot's usual wit was nowhere to be found that day.

For the life of me, I do not understand why she finds the concept of love so appalling when nothing in her childhood, nothing in her life warrants it. She had a beautiful childhood, an only child with devoted parents. Her parents are still together. She still spends most of her time at her parents home, also in Bellevue. For months I had Welch looking into her background, digging deep hoping to find something that explained it all. In the end, I just accepted what she told me. As a child prodigy, something she knew was a gift but hated it all the same. She couldn't get away from it as hard as she tried, her mind keeps working. It was her first boyfriend that introduced her to BDSM at Harvard Law. He knew exactly what she was going through and told her all about BDSM, ceding control to someone else. For the first time she didn't have to think and she welcomed it, it all felt a too complicated when love became involved, she said it took away from what she really needed, total domination. It kept her sane, kept her from falling apart. Since then she refuses to mix the two and despite all my reassurances I can separate the two she doesn't want to know.

Is this what my subs felt when I callously terminated the contracts because they dared uttered those three words to me. This feels like karma and I hate karma, karma can suck my cock. "Sir, your mother is here," Taylor informs me.

"Send her up," I say with a sigh. I get up from behind the piano and hide the bottle of bourbon behind the kitchen island. I'm sure she'll smell it on my breath but right now I'm passed thinking logically.

"I went to your office, Andrea said you haven't been in all week. Christian what is going on, the last few months you…" She looks worried, more worried than I have made her.

"I'm in love with Ana… and she doesn't want me." I break down, and for the first time since I was a child I weep. She sits beside me on the floor and holds me while I cry my eyes out.

"You and Ana." Mom says with a sad smile.

"Well… it's over now." I lament knocking back the glass of scotch she got me.

"Christian I'm sure…"

"Mom, I already played my last hand and here I am all by my lonesome."

"We were all certain there was a certain someone involved in your change, but as time went on and you didn't introduce us to anyone…"

"She didn't want that. It was all too personal for her. I respected her wishes." At the time, I was happy when she said she didn't need to meet my family. Hell, I fist pumped the air in the elevator on the way to my parents.

"What changed?"

"It was a casual arrangement from the very beginning. We both knew we were too busy for anything more. Within months, I knew I felt different but I was too scared of losing her so I kept my mouth shut. A few months ago I felt things change for the both of us and I opened up. She didn't want that, told me she had made it clear she didn't want a relationship and walked out."

"Oh, dear boy I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't break his heart." We both and stare at Ana.

"Ana." I choke back a sob.

"This is a bad time," she says turning around to leave.

"No dear, please stay. You two clearly need to talk." I try to protest but one look from my mother shuts me up. She gives Ana a squeeze on her shoulder before walking out.

We stand there staring at each other. "Did you mean what you said?" She asks.

"What did I say?" I cough to clear my throat.

"We can have both," she whispers.

"Take a seat," I mumble. "It took you a week to get back to me and it wasn't because you were struggling to make a decision, but to ask if I meant what I said," I say in disbelief.

"I just…" I take a good look at her for the first time and the sight causes me to chuckle.

"You just what?" I growl every ounce of arrogance I can summon coursing through me. She is a mess; you really have to know her… biblically that is, to see it. Every fiber of her is begging to be dominated and fuck if I'm going to give her that. Call me petty I don't give a flying fuck.

"I don't know." She cries.

"Like fuck you don't." I retort.

"I am desperate, I am teetering on a knife's edge. Is that what you want to hear." She shouts.

"I want to hear the truth." I know it's the truth, I can see it.

"That is the truth."

"I know," I respond with a bored tone.

"Do you want me to beg?" She is desperate enough to do it. I know the feeling.

"Oh, you mean like I did." I taunt.

"I sh…"

"It wouldn't make a difference." I give a fuck. It hurts to see her so vulnerable, even as a sub she exuded power. I won't reduce her to begging.

"I shouldn't have ignored you." She starts.

"Are you saying it because you think it's what I want to hear?"

"No Christian, I am saying it because it's true. It was gut wrenching to ignore your calls, your messages. I didn't know what else to do, I was too much of a coward to face you. I was so scared we'd lose what we had that I run and lost it all the same."

"What happened at the gala? I threw myself at you at gala and…" I drop my head.

"I needed to know we could really do it," she whispers and my head snaps up.

"And."

"I will give it go… the relationship I mean. I been here before and despite the promises, it didn't work out." She sighs. "I want to be here," she adds.

"Are you hungry because I am starving," I say making my way to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay." Her voice radiates disappointment. Did I say I wasn't going to reduce her to begging? She knows she has me, we both know it. Safe in that knowledge she can start pleading her case.

"What would you like?" I ask pulling bowl after bowl out of the fridge.

"I already had lunch. I know how you feel about missed meals." The sentiment makes me smile.

"Well, I am starving. I've been breaking my own rules." I mumble stuffing cold mac and cheese into my mouth. She makes no attempt to hide her glare. Her need for the playroom has multiplied knowing full well I have every intention of taking her there. The fact that I'm not doing it in a timely manner is pissing her off.

After my very hearty meal, I head for my office under the guise of returning some emails. In all honesty, my lack of shuteye has caught up to me and I promptly pass out on the couch minutes after I enter my office.

I wake to a dark office and skyline. Fuck, how long was I out for? I shuffle out my office into my bedroom for a much-needed shower and then we can play. I am rested and sober enough for the playroom. "Look who decided to join the land of the living," Ana mutters sarcastically. I find her emptying her small case of clothes in my closet and I have to tell you the sight wakes my cock up. I ignore her comment. I'm in need of a shower before bodies come into contact. I quickly strip off and jump into the shower.

The hot water on my skin is refreshing and I step feeling better than I have in days. Her look of indignation turns into one of lust when she sees me in nothing but a towel. "Playroom, ten minutes," I order without so much as a glance her way. After a barely distinguishable "yes sir", she bolts out of the bedroom.

* * *

It was barely five in the morning and I wake up to find the bed empty and cold. I didn't have to look far, she's sat on the chair by the balcony door staring out into the wet and chilly Seattle skyline. "Baby." I yawned sitting up. "You've got this in the bag. You had every angle covered." I found myself saying the same things my father and I have said all weekend. She was not happy to find closing argument postponed till today. I managed to get her mind off it all weekend, but it's D-day.

"I know it doesn't change the fact that I'm a jittering mess and will most be till a verdict comes in." This was the first time one of her cases has gone to court. Eamon Kavanagh's own board had kicked him out of the company he started from scratch and he was rightfully suing them. This is what happens when you are no longer majority shareholder of your company. "Never make your company public." She tries to joke but her voice was tinged with nerves.

"It's not yet five, do you want…" wrong words. "Playroom ten minutes," I growled. I read the relief in her face. I saw the way her shoulders sagged. I heard the soft sigh of thank god that left her. She was out of the room before I got out of bed.

Three months of dating, three months of being blissfully in love, three months of juggling boyfriend and dominant duties, three months of sheer contentment and exhilaration. I was one happy son of a bitch. Whatever doubts she had I erased our first weekend together. Orgasm denial was my choice of payback. She was good, she held on for almost an hour before she pleaded and begged for release. I finally give her permission to cum when I slammed my cock into her and fucked her till my cock called time.

I was also invited to dinner by her parents, her mother I had won over before I stepped through the doors. Her father, on the other hand, was an entirely different kettle of fish. It wasn't until we were leaving did he shake my hand and told me to take good care of his daughter or else. Well, guess what Raymond Steele; I'm about to do just that. I'd be a dead man if he knew just how I took care of her.

I can't tell you a word that's being said in the meeting. It's after lunchtime and I have yet to hear from Ana meaning the jury still haven't reached a verdict. I remember growing up, the mood of the house was determined for days by dad winning or losing a case. Ana and I headed for the south of France for a week tomorrow meaning the mood of our first holiday together will be determined by the verdict. My attention is drawn back to the room when Ana burst through the doors and halts at the sight of my meeting with… shit, I didn't hear a word of what was said. Her happy and bouncing demeanor tells me all I need to know. "Roz, can we pick this up another time." I don't wait for an answer.

"The best part is, a few of the shareholders do not have the funds to pay him. They will have to give him back shares of Kavanagh Media in lieu of money." She is like a kid in a candy store. I just smile down at her as she recounts the day for me. She dragged me to the bedroom the moment we got home and showed me her appreciation for getting her through the weekend.

"Baby I know you are on cloud nine at the moment but you are going to have to come down. We have an early flight tomorrow. We both know how you get when you don't get enough sleep." I tease.

"I'm too wired to sleep," she says straddling my stomach.

"I am more than happy to wear you out." I purr.

"Yes please." She giggles leaning down to kiss me. "I love you, Christian Grey."

"I love you, too."


End file.
